Solara
by titansgirl11
Summary: The titans meet a girl with extraordinary powers. will they except her? first time doing fanfic, read and review!
1. Meeting someone new

This is my first fanfic, so sorry if i forget things. I hope you enjoy!

TitansGirl11

* * *

Solara

On one very beautiful summer day, the titans were alerted by the trouble signal.  
"Titans, Go!" yelled the leader, Robin. the whole team, Beastboy,Raven, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, all went to the scene. what they were about to find was going to change their lives, for a very long time. the trouble was Cinderblock was causing trouble in the city, and yet he was being stopped by a girl. yes a girl. but not just any ordinary girl, but an extraordinary one.  
Here is her story.

* * *

Solara had knocked Cinder(cinderblock) over and had floated over him, eyes glowing orange.  
"Looks like you're going to be taking a very long rest stop," Solara said. right before she was about to blow Cinder into a million peices, she was pushed out of the way by BB.  
she was very surprised, because she had no idea who these people were, and what they were doing.  
Cinderblock looked up only to find himself knocked into a building by cyborg's cannon. he rubbed his head and then Starfire shot a volley of Starbolts at him, knocking him out. Robin walked over and launched a freeze disk and froze him.  
"he wont be moving for a while", he said, satisfied. It just appeared to him that he had not even realized that the girl was still here. the team walked over.  
"uh, we come...in peace?" BeastBoy said nervously. The girl jumped up to her feet and shook his hand.  
"nice to meet ya! My name is Solara, but you guys really didnt need to stop me from handling my own battle," She said.  
"You were in trouble! werent you?" Robin asked.  
"not really. i see you guys have superpowers too! wow, you guys make a cool team! by the way, who are you?" Solara asked.  
"my name is Robin. were the teen titans. we protect this city"  
"Im Cyborg. Nice to meet ya'll"  
"Wonderful! A new GlorFark! I am Starfire! we will make great friends i hope"  
"hey, im Beastboy, BB for short, hey, do you like video games"  
"Nice to meet you, i see you have wonderful control, unlike another person we met a year ago. Im raven... stay on my good side."

"wow, nice to meet you guys!" Solara said.  
"I was wondering, want to come with us? tell us about yourself?" Robin offered.  
"Sure!"

* * *

well, how'd you like it? there is definitly another chapter, so dont worry! 


	2. History

Well, heres my 2nd chapter! I hope you like it! Ill update more chapters later, maybe ill do a sequel to it. I hope i dont make any character sound like favorites, or the oppisite, thats not how the story is supposed to go. enjoy! TitansGirl11

* * *

Chapter 2

"well, i ll tell you from the beginning." Solara said. All of the titans were sitting on the couch, listening to Solaras story. Beast boy and Cyborg were munching on popcorn, starfire, mustard.  
"i was born on the sun. let me tell you, its not as hard as you think. Well, my race isnt exactly alien, but we are all born with a special 'something' in us, that makes us able to live on the sun. weird, i know, but heres the thing. Every child is supposed to be born with blonde hair, thats just the way it is. And i was born with red. Stories, very ancient stories, say that those who bear red hair are born cursed, and they should be banished. so all my childhood i spent being made fun of because i had no idea that i was diffrent. when i was 13, that is the age that they are banished, well, they did just that. i was never a dangerous threat, but everyone believed the story. oh, by the way, everyone on my planet has powers. We are called the Sazer clan, and our special abilities are flying, and shooting hot energy blast from our hands, a little like Starfire's. But i was 'cursed' with more than that. I can also shoot heat lazers out of my eyes, and cause tramatic heat waves, causing people to be knocked out if powerful enough. my planet thought i was fatal, so i came to earth, and fit in right away. i thought i was going to stand out, but i dont!" Solara explained. No one could say a word. Raven was reminded of a spinning-image of Terra, although there were diffrences. Solara had flaming red hair, medium length, and wavy. they were both skinny, though Solara was more nourished. She wore a green teeshirt with khaki shorts. along with brown boots. her face was round, with electrifing green eyes, matching her shirt, and, a strange sort of keychain object she always kept in her pocket and twiddled it when she was nervous. it was 4 green beads with a red bead on the end, with a little yellow ribbon tieing it together. She had explained that it was a gift she recieved from her granny when she was very young, and she never let it leave her ever since.

"wow, talk about history!" Robin finally said. everyone agreed.  
a few moments of silence passed, then Cyborg yelled out, "How about PIZZA"  
"OOH! my favorite!" Solara piped up.  
"lets get our, oh how do you say it, devouring-of-the-pizza on!" Starfire said cheerfully. Robin smiled. He was glad that Solara fit in so nicely, now all he had to ask was if she would train tomorrow morning. after hearing about her past, he couldnt wait to see what she could do.

* * *

Ohh, cliffhanger. Ill update later! bye:)) 


End file.
